Crazy vacationes
by Lia-chan555
Summary: unas locas vacaciones con romance, humor y nuevas personas ¿que sucedera?Participacion de anonima25, timeless fantasist, shopi vallego, chrona15,shion-kishimoto-kun,valen mizukoshi, karly101,yuko-96, Amelia Marie Barton,lovegirl84,yue wang, clara nishisawa, shimori matsumoto, ichirouta kazemaru,haruna78, kim natsuyaki, ayumi-ai hashimoto, aiamr.ool,kooalol,Canil Tanimoto,Nao-chan16
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos como han estado, bien pues hoy les traigo este fanfic de inazuma eleven llamado "crazy vacations" espero que lo disfruten , es que ya lo tenia guardado y dije porque no subirlo?, y una aclaración aquí no es verano asi que no tiene que ver con el tiempo en el que estamos ahora el disclaimer**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5, porque si fuera mío muchas cosas habrían cambiado**

**Crazy vacation (prologo) **

Verano,¿ a quién no le gustaba?, era la mejor estación del año, porque aparte había vacaciones, donde los chicos y chicas que asisten al colegio, se libran de el y van a cualquier lugar para divertirse, tal vez el verano tenia un solo defecto..algunas veces hacia un calor insoportable..Pues eso es lo que le pasaba a nuestros queridos chicos de inazuma, cada uno en su salón, esperando a que dieran el fabuloso timbre, pero había un calor insoportable, tal vez debido al calentamiento global, pero bueno quien les manda a tirar basura, usar el automóvil, las fabricas etc…el punto es que los chicos y chicas y tal vez toda la escuela no se podía concentrar en las clases ni siquiera nuestro querido Kido, pues el calor no les permitía pensar, además de que el calor afecta, derrite el cerebro, por eso los días de calor insoportable no debería haber clases, para que, si los chicos no se concentran y no solo por el bendito calor si no porque era el ultimo día de clases y el primer día a la libertad y diversión, pero el timbre no suena, desespera a todos los estudiantes.

Nuestros lindos chicos, sudaban a mares en el salón y mas había tantos niños el calor se concentraba, los chicos de inazuma estaban acostados sin poner atención a clases,

-Ahh, hace un calor horrible-comento nuestra querida himeko (**si no saben quien es participo en mi primer fic y en el de paralel worl)**

-ni me lo digas, deseo salir ya para ir a una piscina de hielo-dijo haruna

-una cosa es segura, odio el calentamiento global-dijo aki acompañándolas

-Ese maldito reloj de enfrente, se está burlando de mi-dijo lika ya afectada por el calor

-Si no salimos de aquí perderemos a lika-dijo aki observando a su compañera

-Cuando va a sonar el timbre-dijo natsumi

-no lo se pero espero que ya porque el calor me afecta-dijo aki

El deseado timbre sonó

-SIIIIIII!-dijeron todos los estudiantes saliendo de el salón del infierno hacia la libertad pura,

-Si, libres, libres!-dijo Midorikawa besando el suelo

-Quieres parar ya mido, pareces loco-dijo Kaze

-Aun afuera sigue haciendo calor-dijo Suzuno

-si, ¿oye samanta a que temperatura estamos?-pregunto toko

-a mas de 8C°-contesto la pelirrubia

-ahhhh-dijeron los chicos cansados

-y en la playa de Okinawa-pregunto curioso Afuro

-a menos de 5C°-dijo está viendo su celular donde había descargado un aplicación de decir la temperatura de distintos lugares

-Yo quiero ir ahí, está fresco en comparación aquí-dijo haruna

-Qué tal si vamos?-pregunto himeko

-Siiiii!-dijeron todos entusiasmados

-y que esperamos ¿a que nos arruguemos como pasas? Vámonos yaaa!-grito Haruna

-siiiii!-

Los chicos salieron hacia la caravana relámpago para irse pero…

-eh ehh, a donde?-pregunto una maestra

-Ocupamos la caravana-dijo Fubuki

-lo siento, pero la caravana esta descompuesta-

-Que?!-

-Si, lo siento no pueden usarla-

-Esta bien gracias-

-Ahh genial la caravana esta descompuesta, ahora en que nos vamos a ir?-pregunto Atsuya

-Bueno pues yo tengo un camper, que podemos usar-dijo himeko

-genial, vamos-

Los chicos fueron al departamento de himeko y samanta, y fueron por el camper

-Este es-dijo himeko enseñándoles el camper azul

-los vidrios ¿Por qué están así?-pregunto hiroto

-oh, si , es que mi primo adrian y otros chicos se la pasaron jugando con los vidrios y resulto que todos se trabaron y jamás se volvieron a abrir jejeje-

-ok ¿y como lo vamos a mover?-pregunto Endo

-pues con el coche de samanta-dijo himeko

-deja ir por el-

Después de traer el coche

-Bien ahora si vámonos-

-Espera, espera-dijo samanta deteniendo a himeko y a los demás

-Que-dijo cansada la peli azul turquesa

-tenemos que pasar por Adrian (**este chico salió en el fic pequeñas otra vez**)

-que?!, no, no, no, no, no vas a pasar por ese niño del demonio-

-tengo que hacerlo además el ira adelante, en el coche, y tu en el camper, no creo que te moleste-

-esta bien-dijo resignada

-Bien ahora si pueden subir-

-Espera!, van a venir unas amigas mias asi que esperémoslas-dijo la pelituquesa quien esperaba a sus amigas y después de eso llegaron 21 chicas (N/A:**ok ok me llegaron muchos oc XD)**

**-**Quienes son?-pregunto curioso el capitán del equipo

-Dejenme presentarlas, ella es Aliya Di rigo-dijo mientras que una chica de Pelo largo hasta la cintura algo ondulado rubia, ojos verdes claro, delgada y de 1,60 y que vestia Pantalones blancos piratas y camisa sin mangas morada y traia consigo una maleta morada.

-Mucho gusto sere manager o puedo jugar en cualquier posición-dijo la chica, mientras que hiroto la observaba

-recuerden que aunque sean vacaciones tendremos partidos y ella participaran en el equipo-Dijo la oji turquesa

-Si lo sabemos-dijo un chico de cabello negro, ojos café oscuro de nombre aizakku novio de himeko

-Bueno continuemos ella es hoshiri tatsumaki- Dijo para que al frente pasara una chica de cabello negro liso hasta el cuello, tiene un fleco al lado izquierdo de su cara su cabello tiene reflejos azules, su piel es palida, sus ojos son azules eléctricos, y llevaba un collar de media luna plateada que vestia camiseta azul, jeans grises, converses azules y un collar con un colgante de un rayo plateado, y una maleta azul.

-Hola soy hoshiri, sere centro campista-dijo la chica mientras que shadow la observaba atentamente

-Mucho gusto-dijeron los demás

-ella es Yuko fujiwara-dijo para que una chica de 1,65, con el cabello rizado amarrado en dos coletas castaño oscuro, de tez blanca y de ojos verdes pasara al frente con una polera de encaje de un lindo color morado, unos jeans ajustados de color negro y zapatos de plataforma de color morados y negros y con ella una maleta de color lila

-hola! Yo soy yuko y sere delantera o defensa-dijo la chica animadamente ante la atenta mirada de Atsuya

-ella es Naomi akatsuki-dijo mientras que una chica de estatura normal, con cabello liso de un color café hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura con ,par de mechas de color morado oscuro, ojos de un lindo tono verde esmeralda, tez blanca, que vestia un poleron con campera, de maga larga de un tono morado oscuro , una falda de color negro, debajo calzas del mismo color y botines morado oscuro y junto a ella una maleta morada

-Un placer! Soy Naomi y sere delantera-dijo la chica mientras que Akio fudo observaba a la peli café

-Hola Naomi-saludo hiroto

-La conoces?-pregunto un curioso Midorikawa

-Claro es mi prima-

-Si asi es-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Vaya-dijeron los demás sorprendidos

-Que fudo ya no me conoces?-pregunto

-Hola Naomi-saludo el oji verde

-Tambien le conoces?-pregunto Endo

-No endo no la conoce-dijo Kazemaru con sarcasmo

-Y entonces?-

-Olvidalo-

-Y por cierto el es su hermano-dijo Himeko quien al decir esto paso un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, como el de endo, ojos de color verde esmeralda y de tez palida que vestia un poleron con campera como el de kazmearu de color verde oscuro y jeans azules y con el una maleta verde

-Soy haruki akatsuki-dijo el chico mientras que cierta peli morada lo obsrevaba

-Hola primo-saludo hiroto

-Hola hiroto-dijo el chico

-Bien continuare con las presentaciones…ella es shopie takahashi -dijo la peli turquesa mientras que una chica de cabello castaño que le llega hasta la cintura amarrado en dos coletas, con cepillo recto, y ojos color zafiro; vestia una polera fucsia con una linda flda celeste, y un cinturón de liston negro, y botas de tacon celestes, y junto a ella una maleta negra.

-Hola soy shopie takahashi y sere delantera o defensa-dijo mientras que Nagumo la observaba detenidamente

-Ella es aiko yamamoto-dijo la oji turquesa para que pasara al frente una chica de cabello rubio y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, y ojos de un color orquídea, traia puesto unos jeans azules con botas, una blusa de tirantes de color negro con detalles de flights por la parte delantera, y en su muñeca lleva pulseras.

-Hola mucho gusto, sere defensa o delantera-dijo la chica mientras que Fidio la observaba

-Ella es valen mizukoshi-dijo presentando a una chica de cabello liso y de color negro, hasta la cintura, unos bonitos ojos de color café claro, buen cuerpo y de 1,60, vestia unos jeans blancos y una blusa de un color verde manzana, y unos converse mientras que traia una maleta blanca

-Hola sere portera o delantera-dijo la chica, mientras que nuestro querido amigo Ichinose observaba a valen

-Hola prima-dijo endo hacia ella

-Es tu prima endo?-pregunto Kazemaru

-Si!-dijo el castaño con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hola Kido-dijo valen saludando a el de rastas

-Hola valen-saludo el oji rojo

-Bueno ya se descubrió mucho el dia de hoy jejejeje-dijo samanta

-Si, pero bueno..Ella es tsubasa madoka-dijo mientras que una chica de cabello tan corto, que parece hombre, piel morena, ojos de un color gris, y con cabello de colores combinados verde y celeste, traia puesto unos rolles rojo con negro, un blusón y una polera con botones a la altura del pecho, de color celeste y junto a ella una maleta celeste

-Hola sere medio campista-dijo la chica, Genda la miraba de pies a cabeza

-Hola tsubasa!-dijo un peli verde

-Hola mido-dijo la chica

-La conoces?-le pregunto hiroto

-Por supuesto que si, ella es mi prima-dijo Midorikawa

-Si asi es-dijo la chica

-Vaya, mas cosas nuevas-dijo haruna

-Y ahora quien sigue?-dijo Aki

-Bueno ella es Julchen Schwarzen-dijo presentando a una chica de un hermoso cabello rubio hasta las rodillas, de piel blanca, con un ligero tinte rosado, y destacaban unos profundos y luminosos ojos de color azul cristal, y sus labios con brillo labial, esbelta, de cuerpo atlético y muy sensual,junto a ella una maleta rosa.

-Mucho gusto sere manager el equipo-dijo mientras que mark Kruger la observaba

-Ella es andromeda miyamoto-dijo mientras que al frente pasaba una chica de cabello verde algo fuerte, que le llega a mas de media espalda,suelto, con fleco, con una diadema azul agua en el, y ojos de color rojo, delgada y de cuerpo desarrollado, quien traia una falda de color crema y una blusa azul cielo y junto a ella una maleta de color verde.

-Mucho gusto, sere delantera-dijo la peli verde, mientras que el chico de rastas la observaba

-bien, ella es Mia Barton, de cabellos rojos y en rulitos, y dos mechones estilo natsumi, lindos ojos de color verde esmeralda, piel ni blanca ni morena, intermadia, y físico mas desarrollado que las demás, tenia puesto unos jeans, y una polera ajustada, junto a ella una maleta de color rojo.

-Mucho gusto soy Mia, sere centro campista-dijo la chica, mientras que hide la observaba

-Ella es shimori matsumoto-dijo mientras que una chica de cabello lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros, unos lindos y brillantes ojos de color negro y de estatura 1,64, que vestia una blusa turquesa, jeans ajustados, zapatillas de piso de color blancas y un pasador en el pelo.

-Hola, soy shimori y sere defensa o delantera-dijo la chica mientras que heat la observaba

-Continuemos, ella es shion kishimoto-dijo y paso al frente una chica de cabello negro, largo y ondulado, profundos ojos azul intensos, y la piel morena, traia puesto una polera azul, shorts de color negro, zapatillas azules mientras que consigo traia una maleta de color azul oscuro

-Hola soy shion y sere defensa o delantera-dijo la chica presentándose, mientras que Sakuma la observaba

-Ella es Yue Wang-dijo mientras que al frente paso una chica de cabello negro hasta las rodillas ondulado, amarrado en una coleta alta, unos lindos ojos brillantes de color azul zafiro con gafas que ocultan sus ojos, media 1,75 y de figura voluptuosa para solo tener 15 años, cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, su piel blanca lechosa, vestia una polera straples amarrada a el cuello color morado oscuro con diseños en plata, unos pantalones morados y sandalias moradas con plataforma y junto a ella una maleta de color morado

-Mucho gusto, puedo jugar en cualquier posición pero prefiero defensa-dijo la chica mientras que Suzuno la observaba

-Ella es Pandora hero-dijo y paso una chica de cabello blanco, ojos de un lindo tono morado, blanca y alta que vestia un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera de color negro y unos tenias de color rojo y junto a ella una maleta café.

-Mucho gusto, participare como manager-dijo la chica

-Ella es Maria Sakuma-dijo mientras que al frente paso una chica de cabello plateado celeste como el de Sakuma hasta las caderas, ojos rojos sangre cubiertos por unos googles rojos que vestia pantalón vaquero largo,camisa verde con escote y la misma chaqueta que Kido.

-¿Sakuma?-

-Hola hermana-saludo Sakuma

-Ah ya veo son hermanas-dijo Afuro

-Si asi es-dijo esta vez la chica

-Si, sere centro campista-dijo la chica mientras que afuro la observaba detenidamente

-Ella es Zuucky Tanimoto-dijo presentando a una chica de cabello negro, lacio, hasta los hombros, amarrado en una coleta de caballo, con puntas y flequillo a la izquierda blancos, ojos azul cielo, bien desarrollada, algo morena que vestia una straple roja hasta la cintura con chaleco negro de cuero hasta los bustos manga corta, jeans azules oscuro ajustado con botines beiges

-Hola zuucky-saludaron Touko y reina

-¿Touko? ¿reina? Hola chicas-dijo la peli negra

-¿la conocen?-pregunto lika

-Si es vieja amiga nuestra-dijeron

-Hola sere delantera-dijo mientras Tobitaka la observaba

-Bien ella es Clara Nishisawa-dijo mientras que al frente una chica de pelo castaño hasta las caderas, lindos ojos verdes esmeralda, de piel clara que vestia una blusa amarilla, falda rosa, y tenias de color verde y junto a ella una maleta de color amarilla.

-Hola! Espero llevarme bien con ustedes, participare en el equipo como defensa-dijo alegre la castaña mientras que Midorikawa la observaba

-Ella es naoko takei-dijo Himeko mientras que pasaba una chica de estatura promedio, tés morena blanca, cabello negro corto por arriba de los hombros con fleco de lado, ojos cafés claro, y desarrollada vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con zapatos tipo converse una playera de resaque negra algo floja y un top blanco de pendiendo el clima lleva una sudadera negra o un chaleco morado, con un collar de nota sol, al lado de ella una maleta de color negra.

-Hola mucho gusto seré centro campista-dijo la chica mientras que tsunami la observaba –Hola Kido-saludo la chica al de rastas

-Hola-dijo el oji rojo

-También ya la conocías?-pregunto Goenji

-Si iba en el instituto imperial-

-Ella es Kim natsuyaki-dijo mientras que una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, algo ondulado al final, flequillo hacia la derecha, grandes ojos de un lindo verde esmeralda, piel morenita, que vestía unos shorts vaqueros, calzas negras hasta por encima de las rodillas, zapatillas amarillas, camiseta amarilla con un hombro al descubierto, y un collar de diente de leo con una maleta amarilla pasaba al frente

-Hola soy Kim natsuyaki! Y seré delantera-dijo mientras que Kazemaru la observaba

- ella es Karly Contreras-Makinam-dijo mientras pasaba una chica de cabellos negros alborotados, pero usaba una gorra de beisbol por lo cual no se le notaba tanto, estura media y complexión atlética, ojos café, que vestia pantalón de mezclilla azul, blusa blanca, chaleco negro, gorra negra, tenis rojos de tela y una maleta de color naranja.

-Hola seré defensa-dijo la chica

-Y ella es Lía takanashi-dijo mientras que al frente pasaba una chica de cabellos café claro, liso, con una diadema azul turquesa en el, ojos azules, algo bajita y de piel blanca que vestía un short de mezclilla corto y una blusa azul turquesa en el.

-M-Mucho gusto, puedo ser defensa o portera-dijo la chica algo nerviosa mientras que Fubuki la miraba

-Ella es Alf takanashi, hermana de lía-dijo Himeko mientras que pasaba una chica igual a lía solo que con el cabello de color negro-

-Mucho gusto yo seré manager!-dijo la chica muy entusiasta mientras que Mark Kruger la observaba

-Y son todas-dijo himeko

-Bien, ahora si suban todos al camper-dijo samanta

Los chicos subieron, se fueron, recogieron a Adrian, y se dirigieron a Okinawa

**Uhuhhuu ya acabe espero que os guste y pronto subiré el siguiente cap no se esponjen XD y sin mas bye bye cuídense y besos!**

**Alf: reviews?**


	2. atrapados en el camper

**Hola Hola! Aquí ya les traigo la conty de crazy vacationes y me alegro de que me dejaran review, le agradezco a : ****Yuko-chan (puedo?), a Mia-san, a Valen-chan, a Shion-chan, a Clear-san, a Ayumi-chan, a Karly-san, a lovegirl, a Kim-san, a Clara-san, a Chrona-chan, a Hoshiri-chan, a Shopi-san y a Nao-chan**** arigato! Y sin mas aquí la conty!**

_**Capitulo 1 (atrapados en el camper)**_

Los chicos se marcharon a Okinawa después de recoger a adrian, y después de un largo trayecto llegaron a las orillas de las playas de Okinawa.

Samanta: despierta niño, vamos por los demás

Adrian:¿ya llegamos?

Samanta: si, ahora vamos por los demás

Los dos chicos se bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hacia el camper en lo que los chicos arreglaban sus cosas

Ichinose: me pasas eso prima-dijo dirigiéndose a Mia

Mia: claro

Todos: ¿prima?

Mia: si, no se los menciones

Fidio: No

Mia: bueno Ichinose es mi primo

Todos: Vaya

Mia: además no soy la única también lía y Alf

Las dos mencionadas: ¿nosotras qué?

Mia: que ustedes son primas de Tachimukai

Todos ¿enserio?

Alf: bueno si somos primas de Tachimukai

Samanta: chicos ya llegamos!

Todos: ¡si!

Samanta: arreglen sus cosas yo iré al baño-dicho esto se fue y cerro la puerta del campero

En los que los chicos arreglaban un enorme camper se estaciono en frente del camper de los chicos y bastante junto

Adrian: ahora si ¡a la playa!-dijo y trato de abrir la puerta pero no podía

Shion: ¿y ahora qué pasa?

Adrian: la puerta está atascada

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Adrian: no se abre-dijo con un tono asustado

Himeko: adrian abre esa puerta ahora!

Adrian: ya te dije que no puedo

Naomi: ya vi el problema, algún inepto se estaciono enfrente de nosotros

Todos: ahhhh

Haruna: y ahora que hacemos?

Mido: apenas llevamos aquí 1 minuto y ya me muero de calor

Yue: abran las ventanas

Himeko: no podemos, porque alguien-dijo dirigiendo la mirada a adrian- descompuso los vidrios!

Adrian: yo solo no fui!

Valen: y el agua?

Adrian: en el coche

Yuko: ahora moriremos como pollos rostizados! Que horror!

Himeko: esperen!

Hide: ¿Qué?

Himeko: samanta, samanta está afuera, vendrá a abrirnos la puerta!

Hiroto: es cierto, samanta

Todos: Samantaaaa!

_**Con samanta **_

Samanta: nada mas refrescante que mojarme la cara en el baño, bueno los chicos ya debieron salir, y yo iré por un helado

_**Con los chicos**_

Himeko: samanta!

Shopi: que te hemos hecho para que nos dejaras aquí!

Alf: mi lengua está seca por primera vez

Atsuya: la pecera!-dijo señalando a una pecera

Himeko: si la pecera, buena idea Atsuya

Clara: ¿hace cuanto tiempo la lavaste?

Himeko: ¿se lavan?

Todos: ahhhh

Aliya: moriremos

Himeko: adrian todo es tu culpa!

Adrian: ¿Por qué mía?!

Himeko: porque si no hubieras descompuesto los vidrios, ya los hubiéramos abierto

Naomi: es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo matare a adrian!-dijo sacando su moto-sierra

Adrian: no, no me maten

Himeko: ya me acorde, aquí tengo un ventilador!

Todos: sácalo!

Himeko tomo su mochila y de ahí saco un pequeñísimo ventilador, bastnate pequeño

Adrian: ese es tu maravilloso ventilador?

Himeko: que tiene de malo?

Haruki: es pequeño

Himeko: p-pues si no les gusta, lo guardo-dijo tomando su mochila

Todos: no, no!

Himeko: no que no les caía bien mi ventilador!-dijo y prendió el ventilador

_**Con samanta**_

Samanta: que extraño, no vi a Midorikawa en la heladería, bueno deben estar en la playa

_**Con los chicos**_

Todos se encontraban juntos tratando de alcanzar por lo menos una brisa del ventilador, pero de repente se empezó a detener

Todos: no, no por favor!

Y al final el ventilador se detuvo

Tsubasa: ahora nos quedamos sin nada!

Todos: porque?!

_**Con samanta**_

Samanta: delicioso helado de limón-dijo y le dio un enorme mordisco a su helado-mm frio frio frio me congela le cerebro

_**Con los chicos**_

Himeko: caliente caliente caliente me derrite el cerebro

Julchen: a donde se fue samanta?

Shimori: nos quiere hacer sufrir!

Andrómeda: para cuando regrese estaremos muertos

Himeko: que tienes adrian?-dijo preguntándole a adrian que se encontraba con su cabeza dentro de su mochila

Adrian: y-y-yo nada

Himeko: porque tenias la cabeza dentro de la mochila?

Adrian: e-está fresco aquí dentro

Himeko: te oí tomar-dijo y se lanzo contra adrian

Adrian: suéltame bestia!

Himeko: dame tu mochila

Adrian: sobre mi cadáver

Himeko: dámela-dijo golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo

Pandora: terminaremos como caníbales

Himeko: la tengo-dijo con la mochila de adrian en la mano, metió su mano y saco una botella de agua con solo un pequeño chorro de agua-agua!

Adrian: es mía!

Himeko: todo este tiempo tenias agua y no nos compartiste

María: es un traidor

Todos: traicionero!

Adrian: no, dámela

Fudo: yo la quiero

Himeko: no, la compartiremos

Adrian: está bien la compartimos

Himeko: ni que compartir ni que ocho cuartos contigo

Mido: pero apenas se llena la tapita

Himeko: pues una tapita compartiremos

Zuucky: sentémonos

Himeko: listo-dijo después de haber servido el agua en la tapita la cual apenas llegaba la mitad

Naoko: solo un remojón de lengua, nada más

Primero himeko quien puso su lengua en la tapa

Atsuya: es increíble que hagamos estopor solo una tapa de agua

Fubuki: el agua es oro

Después le toco a haruna quien se la dio a lika, pero esta se metió toda la tapa a la boca!

Todos: no lika no!

Lika: no puedo resistirme!

Kogure: ya no hay nada, moriremos y ya no podre hacerle bromas a todos en especial a Someoka

Someoka: Oye!

Kim: que tiene tu prima contra nosotros!

Himeko: no lo se!

Lika: sigo con sed

Karly: después de tomarte toda el agua que había

Lika: si, mira ese pez se burla de mi por vivir dentro del agua puerca, te sacare de ahí pez, así que deja de reírte de mi

Aki: hemos perdido a lika, uno menos, seguimos nosotros!

Lía: samanta dijo que se iba a ir al baño o a dar la vuelta al mundo

Himeko: no lo se

_**Con samanta**_

Samanta: ire por algo al camper

Dicho esto la peli rubia se dirigió al camper y abrió la puerta, todos los chicos muertos de calor voltearon para ver a la chica y de inmediato s fueron

Todos: libreeeeeesssssss!

Samanta: Ahhhhhh! Estampida!

Mido: libres libres libres-dijo besando la arena- puag! Sabe horrible la arena!

Tsunami: libertad al fin!

Todos: agua!

Todos corrieron hacia el coche y sacaron botellas de agua, en especial lika que bebía desesperadamente

Hoshiri: samanta!

Naomi: samanta te voy a matar por dejarnos encerrados pero por otro lado te agradezco que nos sacaras de ese infierno

Samanta: de que hablan?

Tachimukai: quedamos encerrados en el camper

Samanta: y porque no abrieron la puerta?

Goenji: por….-dijo viendo a la nada, el camper que se había estacionado ya no estaba

Himeko: pero había un enorme campero aquí

Hoshiri: estábamos tan ocupados que no vimos cuando se fue

Shopi: además de que tengo que pasar por primo

Shion: bueno apenas son las 4:30 y tenemos la playa enfrente de nosotros

Julchen: a disfrutar de la playa!

Todos: SIIIII!

**Y bien eso es todo, aquí el primer capitulo por que el otro era el prologo, espero que les haya gustado mucho! Y bueno se que es extraño pero decidi poner preguntas**

**¿Qué pasara en la playa?**

**¿Habrá romances en ese viaje?**

**¿Adrian y Himeko seguirán peleando?**

**Y bueno sin más dejen reviews Bye bye cuídense y besos!**

**Alf: reviews?**


End file.
